The First Month Is A Little Less Difficult
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jo has been in New Zealand for a month,  Duh , and Kendall talks to her about a very interesting topic that catches Jo's surprise. Oh, and Jo and Kendall talk more about relationships. A sequel to The First Night Is Never The Hardest, so read that first.


The First Month Is A Little Less Difficult

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's Note: I do NOT own Big Time Rush. Just saying, because I know some people who need these things so that otherwise they think that I own it, though that is very stupid, I don't own anything of worth, not even this computer, it's my parents'.**_

Jo had been in New Zealand for a month now, and she was missing Kendall, a lot, she got to talk to him over FaceTalk, but it wasn't the same. Plus the fact that with night shoots, she's missed a few nights here and there, but Kendall understood the next time she talked to him. She got on and saw that Kendall was waiting for her.

"Hey, Jo."

"Hi, Kendall, how long have you been waiting?" Jo asked.

"Not long, just woke up actually." Kendall explained.

"Oh, okay, so, what do you want to talk about?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, nothing really happened over here, what about there?"

"Well, we had a few things, but nothing that concerned me. Sometimes I wish I was back in the craziness of all of you guys, it was fun." Jo told him.

"Eh, lately things have been getting boring." Kendall said.

"Really?" Jo asked in a tone that Kendall knew she could tell he was lying.

"Okay, you got me, but I already told you about those times, yesterday was just a normal weird day for us."

"Thank you, Kendall." Jo said.

"For what?" Kendall was confused.

"For at least not trying to keep a lie going." Jo said.

"Yeah, I mean." Kendall paused. "I mean, I mean. GUYS!" Kendall yelled. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked the other members of Big Time Rush.

"Kendall, before you do anything else know this, it was all Logan's idea." James said.

"What?" Logan said.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you've gotten to talk to Jo, and we miss her too. So we were wondering if you could give each of us a day to talk to Jo." Carlos said.

Kendall realized that this was true, the other members of the band were Jo's friends too, and they hadn't been able to talk to her because he had been hogging all of her time.

"Okay, tomorrow, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" They all said at the same time.

"Okay, Kendall, I have an idea." Jo said.

"What is it Jo?"

"Guys, pick a number between 1 and 10."

"3." James said.

"5." Logan said.

"567." Carlos said.

"Carlos, since when is 567 between 1 and 10?" Kendall asked.

"Well, 5, 6, and 7 are all between 1 and 10." Carlos said.

"I already picked 5, Carlos." Logan said.

"Oh, yeah, um, 7."

"Well, it was 2, so James got the closest, followed by Logan, and Carlos will go last. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Sure." They all said. Jo could see them walk past the screen and start to talk about other things. Kendall turned and faced his computer.

"Jo, I'm sorry that you are going to have to do that." Kendall apologized.

"Don't worry, even though I love talking to you, I think that having a change of pace will be good." Jo explained.

"Okay, whatever you say, just know that if you have second thoughts with James' talking, you still have to sit through Carlos and Logan." Kendall told her.

"I'll be fine, they're all different." Jo responded.

"Okay, so anything else you want to talk about?" Kendall wanted to start a new conversation.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet?" Kendall wasn't expecting that.

"Um, uh, no."

"Have you been looking?" Jo asked.

"Yes."

"Truthfully?" Jo responded.

"No." Kendall replied.

"Kendall, just go and ask a girl out. I don't want to come on someday with a new boyfriend and find out that you still haven't even started looking." Jo told Kendall.

"Wait, do you already have a boyfriend?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet, but who knows, maybe someday I will." Jo said.

"Jo, it's just, okay, I'll go out and try to find a girlfriend." Kendall told her.

"Thanks Great, I think I'll do the same."

"You're going to find a girlfriend too?" Kendall joked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Jo said sarcastically. "You know what I mean. I'll find a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know. Well, good night Jo."

"Good night morning, Kendall." Jo said.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope." Jo said. She shut her laptop and thought about how she was going to talk to the other guys the next few days. She fell asleep thinking about Kendall and his new girlfriend when he gets her, wondering if she would be jealous. _"I'm the one who told Kendall to find someone, so if he does, I have no right to be jealous."_ Jo was asleep with a smile on her face.

_**Hey people, I'm back to this, sorry it took so long, I've been** **busy.**_Yeah, I bet you have. _**Robert.** _What, oh come on, I've talked to you before. _**Yeah**_, _**so?** _Oh, nothing. How is your plan for making me suffer by getting me out of here working. You haven't been very quick at things. _**Quiet you.**_No. _**Yes.** _How about this, I stay here, my clone lives my life, and you get a free Marty Stu Original Character who you will never run out of material with. _**How about, no?**_ Fine, but hurry up, the longer I stay here the closer you get to writing M rated fics, and I'll love visiting those. _**I will never write an M rated fic.**_Yeah, right. _**While I still live with Mom and Dad.**_Great. I love it. Well, see you. _**Review people.**_


End file.
